


Got the baby, got the house, let's get married!

by poetdameron



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam is ready to say something and Jessa has already thought of the answer before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got the baby, got the house, let's get married!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driverism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driverism/gifts).



> This one is for Nana! If you ask nicely, I can write you (almost) anything ;)
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/144925842700/write-me-that-i-want-to-read-adam-proposing-to) to support me! Thank you!

**Got the baby, got the house, let's get married!**

Breakfast was the worst meal of the day and whoever the fuck tried ot tell her otherwise, could go fuck themselves. Jessa looked as Adam poured the warm water for their boy’s formula and then back at their eggs so this time she wouldn’t burn them like yesterday. If she keep on ruining breakfast, she will be cooking it for the rest of her life as their deal said. ‘One day you do breakfast, I do it the next day. However, if we ruin the meal the day we had to cook it, we have to cook the next day too, and the next if we fuck up again, and so on until eternity’. So unfair, her own idea was so unfair. Yet, maybe it was okay. This way she could keep Adam from eating like there is no food in the afternoon and at night, and from doing weird convinations of god knows what. She doesn’t want him to get fat or sick.

“Jesus…” She murmured, Adam looked up from their baby already eating. 

“What is it?” He said.

“Oh, nothing… Just rambling with myself. I discover we are already an old marriage.”

She saw him smile from the corner of her eyes, and she smiled too. “Yeah? How’s that?”

“I just thought is good for me to do breakfast, so that way I can take care of your stomach and your weight, maybe your cholesterol too, now that I think about it.”

Adam’s laugh was a drug. He laughed like there was nothing on earth more important in that moment but the reason of the way his face shone bright, showing teeth and letting the sound go without shame. Baby Bran clapped his little hands at his dad laughing and she looked after leaving the first couple of eggs in its plate, mentally keeping the image of Adam, clean shaven and longish hair still a little wet from his shower, carrying Brandon Jesse with a big smile on his face while the baby clapped and took his formula with his bright blue eyes well open and put on his father’s face. Her two boys. She was a lucky woman.

“Alright, just one more and we can eat! Finally!” She announced and walked back into action.

Not even a minute passed when she heard Adam move, probably to leave their baby on his chair or his cradle, she didn’t remember getting the chair ready, so any of te options were good. Bran was a quiet baby, it freak her out during the first weeks because she knew babies were supposed to be annoying and cry all the time. But not her Bran. He just smiled and laughed more than cry, he liked to see and to touch, she was going to get crazy once he started walking and taking stuff to his mouth, Jessa was sure of that. But right now, at least, she was more than grateful with her kid for being such a nice guy at such a young age. Hopefully, he will remind that way, she was more than sure they would do everything and anything at their hands to not screw up their kid.

“We should get married!” Adam said suddenly and Jessa snorted at it, what was that? “I’m serious!” He said and she looked at him, eggs almost ready. “I mean, we did everything in reverse: got the baby, got the house, now let’s get married!” He was standing near her, taking Bran with one arm only and gesturing at her with a big smile. “So… marry me, maybe?”

“Adam!” She said, laughing and returning her eyes to the cooking. “That’s the most unromantic thing you have done for me!” And he has done quit the number. 

But she adored him anyway, she loved how spontaneous he could be, more than when he did had planed details and romantic moments. He was right at her side and she looked up, sometimes it seemed like he was getting taller with the pass of the days.

“Our son thinks otherwise…”

“What?” She murmured, looking at their baby now put in front of her. “Oh…”

There it was. Vintage and perfect, the rock bright with the right size. Bran played with it, with this ring, an engagement ring, between his little fingers and she put a hand over her mouth, even when no sound was getting out. There was movement, Adam was laughing a little nervous and the baby was clapping with the ring now in his father’s hand, still waiting for an answer. And answer! 

“YES! Yes, sure.” She said suddenly, Adam smiled bright and wide. “I mean…yeah, why not?”

“You don’t have to be cool with me, you know.” He answered, smiling. Adam took her hand, slowly putting the ring on her middle finger at the same time he tried to mantain Bran to his chest. “Okay, no. I can’t do this alone.”

Literally. Jessa smiled, carrying her baby and offering her hand again. “Like this? Together?”

“Perfect.”

And the ring was on her. Jessa looked at it with a big smile, last time she had something like this on her, it was… a burn. And it smelled bad, and the kiss she got wasn’t as sweet as the one _her fiancée_ was giving her, their baby laughing between them and when she looked up to his eyes, she remembered that burning and— BURNING. THE EGGS WERE BURNING.

“Oh fuck!” She exclaimed.

“Hey, no bad– OH FUCK!” He said, taking Bran in his arms again while his girlfriend– “ _Fiancée_ …”

“What?” She said after leaving the burned breakfast in the trash. 

“Oh, nothing. Just…” She looked at him, thinking about tomorrow and the fact that she will have to do breakfast again. Well, she will do check on their diet then. “Jessa?”

“Mmmm?” She said, picking Bran from Adam to walk him while the new eggs got prepared. 

“Are you happy?”

She looked at him, one eyebrow lifted. “I’m marrying you, idiot!”

Well. So be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
